Your Royal Highness
by twisted perfection
Summary: slight AU: a new school to rule. cuter boys to date. more hearts to break. five girls are starting Westchester High, all fighting for the alpha spot, but who knows who'll come out on top?
1. and you are?

**Y**our_ **R**_oyal **H**ighness

--

a _twisted perfection _clique story

--

* * *

**Summer in Westchester **is officially over, but it seems like the infamous drama is just starting. And, as usual, it centers around over-achieving, power-hungry Massie Block, ruler of all things alpha. Five not-so-innocent girls are done with middle school - sure, there were good times and nice memories, but _high school _is what it's all about, right?

--

**M**assie **B**lock is starting her rule as alpha of Westchester High in two days. She has her new closet picked out, her friends on her side, and a hawt new boyfriend on speed dial. Landon's nice, romantic, and the perfect guy to make Derrington turn green with envy! She knows that she's going to get the alpha spot with a snap of her french-manicured fingers. But when high school starts and everything is spinning wildly out of control, will this controlling diva finally fall?

**K**risten **G**regory is studying. A _lot. _Her mom's been on her case ever since she bombed that AP Chemistry quiz. Who knew that tests on the first day of school were normal? Apparently Dune Baxter, the surprisingly smart bad boy who transferred a week into ninth grade, did, because he got the highest mark in the class. Now her mom's forcing Kristen to get a tutor - and just her luck, it _had _to be Dune. But when Dune turns out be cute _and_ nice, Kristen can't help but feel like she's falling for him...

**D**ylan **M**arvil is the new girl at school - something that she's used to by now. With her mother's demanding job as the host of the morning talk show, The Daily Grind, she has to be. But it seems like in _this _school, they play by different rules. Fine. She's okay with that. If they want to play the game of Drama, then all she has to say is _bring it on._

**C**laire **L**yons is stuck crying the washroom for the first week of school. Is it her fault that she's not completely over dreamy Cam Fisher, her ex-boyfriend that wanted to break it off because she was too "emotional"? But when it ends up with her parents considering sending her to a shrink, she knows that she needs to snap out of it, and she needs to do it _fast. _But _how?_

**A**licia **R**ivera likes to lie. Now _that _is definitely the truth. She's always been good at it, ever since she was small -- but who knew that it could come in so handy? It all happened with just one little sentence, innocent enough, yet it had started her path to becoming the most popular girl of the school. And she's not one to pass up the opportunity to dominate.

--

Welcome to Westchester High, school of the beautiful.

In the twisted web of lies and drama, only the strongest will survive.

_Who will it be?_

_

* * *

_There. That's the little preview, so you guys get a taste of what it's all about.

The first chapter will be out as soon as I write it, lol, but don't worry, I have an idea in mind.

Reviews would make me smile :)

-- Chantal


	2. purple is the colour of royalty

**Y**our **_R_**oyal **H**ighness

--

chapter one: _purple _is the color of royalty

--

* * *

**Westchester High** is the most elite high school in all of New York. With it's five star classrooms, specialized programs, and even a jacuzzi in the washrooms, it's bound to get a reputation. It's a school for those that are above and beyond. It's a school for those that are unique. It's a school, **M**assie **B**lock has been told, for _alphas._

_--_

"Massie, dear!" Kendra Block called up the gleaming staircases, "There's a letter for you from Westchester High."

Before she even finished the sentence there was a flurry of activity heard upstairs, then a thin brunette came running down at super speed.

"Really?" Massie Block widened her amber eyes, her long lashes half-covered in mascara. Obviously the news had stopped her morning routine. "Where is it? Give it to me! _Mom!_"

"Calm down, honey," Kendra laughed, then handed the plain white envelope to her daughter, who grabbed it eagerly.

Massie looked down at the envelope. It was plain enough, with nothing but _Westchester High _written in the center with curly calligraphy. She was just about to open the seal, but then looked up at her mother.

"Mo-om! This letter is labeled for _moi,_ Massie. Not you. So shoo!" She waved her hand in the air, as if to banish her mother. Kendra rolled her eyes and obediently walked back into the kitchen.

Massie made sure her nosy mother was gone, then carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. The paper felt smooth and soft against her skin. There was a purple and gold border, the metallic material shining the light. With trembling fingers, Massie opened the folded letter.

--

**Dear Miss Block,**

You have been chosen, out of thousands, to attend Westchester High, one of the highest-ranked schools in the world. Only one hundred of the most flawless students are picked each year to become a part of the freshman group at our school. No one has ever denied the offer, and of course someone of your rank would see the prestigious opportunity and accept.

At Westchester High, we have an education program that includes AP courses, the gifted and talented, and more. All of our students are expected to maintain an average of 89% at the very least, and we have no doubt that you will be able to conquer that, and more.

The athletics, however, are also a valued part of Westchester High. We have some of the best teams in all of New York. Soccer, football, hockey, basketball, you name it, we won it. Our expectations are that you do not have to join a team, but must have at least one extracurricular activity that includes physical motion.

The list of classes, after- and before-school activities, special programs, sports teams, and the room plans are all attached. Please fill out the required forms and mail it back to us at Westchester High.

Be prepared to start school on September 2nd. However, because students like to pick out their rooms first, you are fully allowed and even encouraged to come earlier (our staff will only be there one week before school starts).

Consequences of not maintaining the required average, not participating in at least one physical activity after or before school, not being as respectable as possible to other students, the members of the staff, and the headmistress will consist of the following --

- depending on the situation, you may be given a strike (three strikes, you're out), or immediate expulsion.

- a letter of attention will be sent home for your parents. They will be required at a meeting with an involved teacher and/or the headmistress.

- if it is your grades that are the problem, you will get an assigned tutor and will not be able to participate in extracurricular activities until your grades are up to the standard average

Have fun, and good luck.

We hope to see you soon at Westchester High,

**_Oninda Bregg_**

_and the rest of the staff.  
_

_--_

Massie read the letter at a turtle-pace, her eyes memorizing every adjective, every word, every detail. She _needed _to be prepared if she wanted to rule Westchester High. She needed to know the rules first, before she could win the game.

"_Eighty-nine percent_?" Massie frowned. She could probably manage an A in middle school, but this was _Westchester High. _She would need to work a lot harder. Hopefully she could get some LBR to do her homework.

"Massie! Hurry up, breakfast is getting cold!" The familiar, accented voice of her housekeeper, Inez, pierced her thoughts. Massie sighed, then gingerly put the letter back in the envelope. She would look at the attached contents later, when she had more time. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear, then made her way over to the kitchen.

"Inez! Keep this letter, okay?" She handed the envelope over to the housekeeper, who took it without questions. "Don't lose it!" Without bothering to say a _thanks, _Massie ran off and back up the stairs. She was headed to her room - also known as the iPad - where she would finish her makeup and her outfit.

"But wait! What about breakfast--?" Inez helplessly called after the teenage girl, but when she saw that it was no use, she just sighed and went back to scrambling the eggs.

--

_To: _massie block, kristen gregory, claire lyons, dylan marvil

_From: _alicia rivera

hey, girlies! just wanted to drop a little text and say h! ...speaking of hi, did anyone just so happen to get a certain acceptation letter from the one and only miss bregg of westchester high? reply back ay-sap if you did. if you didn't ... well, don't even bother.

ciaoo,

xo - alicia _river_a - ox

--

Massie, secretly checking her phone in the middle of Math class, scoffed and rolled her eyes at the text that Leesh had sent her. Alicia Rivera was one of the trickiest, smoothest, sluttiest girls in BOCD -- not the mention the most ah-nnoying, too. She was forever trying to get Massie to hang out with her, go shopping with her, _just _because she was popular. Sure, that was completely true, but when wannabes like Alicia did things like that, it irritated her to no end.

Her fingers flying discreetly under her desk, she glanced up at the board with an interested and innocent expression. Meanwhile, she had already tapped out a text to send back to Leesh.

_To: _Alicia Rivera

_From: _Massie Block

rivers, darling, you should know two things. one - the word "hi" has _nothing _to do with acceptation letters from westchester high, and two -- since when do you know my number? creeper, much?

anyhoo, i'm sure you've clued on to the fact that yes, i am confirming that i got the letter. of course, it was expected.

but i'm surprised that _you _did. what'd you do, bribe them with threats that your not-so-intimidating father would sue them?

later,

massieblock

Satisfied with the response, she pressed the _send _button, then closed her phone and relaxed against the chair, a smug smile playing on her lips.

--

Alicia Rivera stared at the screen of her Blackberry, her chocolate eyes wide with disbelief.

This was _n_a_wt _happening.

It wasn't everyday that someone like _M_a_ssie Block _sent you texts. Especially not hate-texts -- and if it just so happened that she did send you one, then you were in for a whole make-up case of trouble.

Alicia pursed her glossy lips, thinking, then began typing out a text that would make the high and mighty Massie Block regret her words.

* * *

filler, i know!

sorry :( but i'll update soon with the real, juicy, drama-filled chapters! be patient :)

thanks to everyone who reviewed, you rock amazingness.

love youu,

chantal xo


End file.
